Palabras perdidas
by Uchiha'Sol
Summary: song-fic: //En las noches, cuando no puedo encontrar una respuesta,Una gota cae del cielo y hace que espere algo lejano. Estoy siguiendo mi vida en solo repetir las cosas una y otra vez// SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es una original creada por mí.**

**Hello!!**

**Bueno, aquí mi espectacular regreso con la actualización de mis dos fics y "plus" este song-fic. Se me ocurrió porque estaba leyendo un fic centrado en el **_**Team 7, **_**que la verdad da mucha nostalgia. Okay, espero sea de su agrado…**

**Here we go!!!! xD**

_***Las palabras perdidas***_

_**By Sol**_

_**¿Que es un recuerdo?**_

**La conciencia que basamos en él es demasiado vaporosa. Lo que acabamos de decir, leer o hacer se convierte, un instante más tarde, en pura irrealidad. Existe sólo en nuestra memoria, y así toda nuestra vida, todo nuestro mundo. Lo que logramos definir como real es únicamente ese momento infinitesimal de presente, que ya ha pasado en cuanto queremos pensar en él.**

_//Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos,_

_Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas._

_Cuando yo recordé cada momento de mi vida uno por uno,_

_pensé que comprendía todo._

_Pero las descoloradas palabras estuvieron a mi lado siempre.//_

_**Konoha, 12:30 pm**_

Mierda… había estado hasta hace media hora en el despacho de "Tsunade-sama". Creo que algunas veces me pide que me quede solo para torturarme… Naruto está de misión por lo que mi panorama se ha vuelto más aburrido de lo normal. El poco tiempo libre que tenia lo invirtiera ayudando a mi ya cansada madre, estudiando nuevos jutsus o echándole una mano a la cerda con la florería Yamanaka. En resumen, mi vida ha sido amarga esta semana.

Llego como muerto en vida (casi a rastras) a la puerta de mi habitación y doy un suspiro de alivio, no hay nada que pueda hacer en la noche para impedirme a mi misma dormir. ¡Por fin el descanso es parte de mi itinerario! Con desgano avanzo hasta mi atractiva y suave cama, me tiro cual vil saco de papas arriba de ella. Pero algo a través de la ventana capta mi atención en medio de esa pacifica y extrañamente silenciosa noche.

-_Esa luna.- _digo en apenas un susurro al notar la luna en fase creciente con una estrella justo en el medio dando una bella y hermosa imagen de cómo una noche puede ser.

_//En las noches, cuando no puedo encontrar una respuesta,_

_Una gota cae del cielo y hace que espere algo lejano._

_Estoy siguiendo mi vida en solo repetir las cosas una y otra vez.//_

Solo había visto esa luna una vez en el pasado…la noche en la que _él _se fue.

_Esa noche…_

_El destruyo lo que alguna vez fue el equipo 7._

_El hizo a un lado a su mejor amigo, dejándolo solo con una banda de Konoha y resentimiento._

_Él le resto importancia al que le enseño TODO lo que sabía y esta por aprender… su sensei._

_Él le dio la espalda a su hogar, Konoha "vivimos por nuestra aldea y moriremos por nuestra aldea"._

_Traiciono a todo ser que le quería._

_//Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos,_

_Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas._

_Yo deseo tener todo ese amor tuyo en mis manos,_

_Y refrescarlo junto a mí._

_Así son, las personas, no pueden mantener ese sentimiento_.//

_Pero por sobre todo... __**El **__me rompió el corazón, me decepciono como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y como nadie nunca lo va a ser._

_Puede que Sasuke o incluso Naruto piensen que no soy nadie porque yo no tengo "Un oscuro pasado" o "una infancia dolorosa" como la de ellos. Y puede que tengan razón, antes de pasar a formar parte del equipo 7 era una chica bastante normal. Familia normal, amigos normales, academia normal, un enamoramiento normal… pero de lo que yo me percate hasta ya tres años después de su ausencia es que, es verdad, yo no tuve una infancia dolorosa, sin embargo el equipo siete paso a ser mi oscuro pasado._

_Ahora lo extraño es… que no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento porque para ganar tienes que perder, y ciertamente nosotros perdimos mucho, pero aun así siento que ganamos mucho más…_

_¡Ganamos una amistad! Y para los que no sepan lo que es una amistad…_

_Piensa en todo lo bueno que haya acontecido en tu vida o imagina lo bueno que quieres que suceda…_

_Una amistad es momentos de felicidad, de cariño, de paz, de armonía, de __**amor, **__tal y como era tres años atrás._

Aun recuerdo cuando en un suspiro me regalo un "gracias". Nunca supe lo que significo… y creo que con la duda cavarán mi tumba.

_//El significado de tus palabras enciende, un indudable amor,_

_Un sentimiento que no tiene respuestas._

_Si solo pudiéramos descifrarlo con solo mirar a otro.//_

-Pero ciertamente, eso se fue para ya no volver.- digo en voz alta con voz queda. Y sin darme cuenta, el viento sopla por la ventana para levantar las hojas de primavera, haciendo que el escenario se vea como una réplica exacta de _ese día. _

_Hermosos y trágicos recuerdos son los que el me trae, pero aun así y sobre todas las cosas…_

_**Quiero **__olvidarlo._

_**Tengo **__que olvidarlo._

_Y __**Necesito **__olvidarlo._

_Cada hermosa noche de luna llena me entristece, cada que los recuerdos de el me atacan siento como mis ojos se convierten en mar. ¿Por qué? Pensé que éramos felices, en un punto muy lejano hasta llegue a pensar que me consideraba su amiga. ¡Qué ilusa! El hecho de dejarme en una banca como si yo no valiera nada demuestra todo lo contrario. Si tan solo lo viera una vez mas, si tan solo escuchara su grave voz pronunciando mi nombre con lentitud, si tan solo pudiera verme el espejo y salir entusiasmada de mi hogar, pues hoy entrenaría con el._

_Me sonrojo, no puedo evitarlo… cada pensamiento sobre ese sujeto llena mis mejillas de color y hace que mi corazón se acelere sin control alguno. Tomo el porta retrato que se encuentra en mi buro y observo esos profundos ojos color ónix que me ponen a temblar, sin embargo… la fotografía definitivamente no le hace justicia. _

_//Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos,_

_Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas.//_

_Y sin darme cuenta de mis blancas mejillas ya resbala una lagrima cristalina, que nace en mis ojos para vivir en mi rostro, seguido de morir en mis labios. Supongo que nunca probare sus labios…_

_Sasuke. Te extraño._

_//Mantengo ese amor en mi corazón..._

_Te perdí...//_

_**En alguna parte del mundo Shinobi, 12:30 pm.**_

_//En las noches, cuando no puedo encontrar una respuesta,_

_Una gota cae del cielo y hace que espere algo lejano._

_Estoy siguiendo mi vida en solo repetir las cosas una y otra vez.//_

Ya pasa de la media noche. Debería dormir, dimos con Itachi y lo mas probable es que tenga mi encuentro con el mañana. No estoy nervioso… pero lo extraño es que memorias que habían muerto hace mucho comenzaron a renacer esta misma noche. Quisiera no recordar, quisiera no tener estas nostálgicas memorias que surgen a la media noche como si de reclamar atención se tratara. Pero a esta hora… solo a esta hora, me permito dejar de ser un Shinobi para pasar a ser humano.

_Mis memorias con el equipo 7._

-Esa luna…- digo en apenas un susurro. Es la misma de _esa _noche. No lo puedo evitar.

_Sakura._

-Te extraño.- digo en un suspiro. Espero y no nos volvamos a ver, yo solo te hago daño.

_//Un sentimiento que no tiene respuestas._

_Si solo pudiéramos descifrarlo con solo mirar a otro._

_Estoy sosteniendo un montón de tiempo en mis manos,_

_Agarro todas las memorias olvidadas, las palabras perdidas.//_

**Seee, se lo que están pensando. "Como tiene tiempo para hacer un song-fic y no tiene tiempo para poner conti" pero ya tengo gran parte de ellas. Prometo que pronto las subiré…**

**Sin más que decir, me despido (:**

**Sol!!!**


End file.
